The specification relates to optimization of an Advanced Driver Assistance System (herein “ADAS system” if singular, “ADAS systems” if plural) of a vehicle to compensate for water contamination of a non-water fluid of a vehicle component.
Vehicle control systems are becoming increasingly popular. One example of a vehicle control system is an ADAS system.
An ADAS system provides ADAS features to a vehicle. ADAS features include the functionality provided to a vehicle by an ADAS system included in the vehicle. Modern vehicles may include one or more ADAS systems. As such, a single vehicle may have the benefit of one or more ADAS features which are provided by the one or more ADAS systems of the vehicle.
A vehicle includes many different vehicle components that require vehicle fluids to provide their functionality. For example, a vehicle includes a power steering system (an example of a vehicle component), and the power steering system requires power steering fluid (an example of a vehicle fluid) to provide its functionality. If the power steering fluid becomes contaminated with water, then the power steering system will perform sluggish and provide an unsatisfactory experience for the driver of the vehicle.